


Only You- Sweet Loki and Elizabeth's Story

by starrynightfantasies



Series: In Clone Love and War [5]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Rejection, First Time, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki's Clones - Freeform, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Sweet Loki, Vaginal Sex, falling through the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies





	1. Chapter 1

_Loki sat alone in the corner as the rest of Asgard's royalty mingled and danced; celebrating the latest merge between two formerly warring factions. He wanted to do what they were doing, but as usual, he felt uninvited. Other. He pretended to stare at his hands as they twisted in his lap, but his eyes kept drifting to the girl who sat across from him. The tables were filled with delicious berries from all over the universe, and it seemed this girl was more interested in tasting them than dancing or talking. Loki watched as the juice dripped down her wrist as she bit into a particularly ripe red fruit. Her lips were stained, and her tongue darted out to catch the sweet nectar, and he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd seen at any of these events._

_"Go get her, brother. You look like you're going to fall out of that chair watching her."_

_Thor was always trying to help, but he didn't know about all of Loki's previous failings with girls. He slapped Loki on the back, and Loki knew he didn't have a choice. If he didn't go over to talk to her, Thor would do it for him- embarrassing him in front of everyone._

_Loki tried to be confident as he strode over toward the girl, but when she looked up at him he knew she had no interest in him. She looked right through him and gazed at his big warrior brother. Loki sighed._

_"I--I've been meaning to try those berries. Are they as good as they look?"_

_She huffed. "You stared at me so much, I thought you were going to come take them out of my hand."_

_Loki thought she was joking, and he laughed, but her face was stony._

_"Would you like to d-dance?"_

_She didn't bother answering him. She simply stood up and walked away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously close to "freak."_

 

Sweet Loki was falling again. It happened almost every night, so he'd gotten used to it. He tried to look around as he fell, but all he could see was total darkness and a few extremely bright lights streaking by. He blinked as they blew past, but they burned into his retinas and disoriented him even more. He knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't seem to wake himself no matter how hard he tried. 

 

He spent most of his time hiding in the small library that April had led him to on his first day of consciousness. It wasn't because he didn't  _like_ the others. It was more due to the fact that none of the others really understood him. While they felt the same, he still felt completely  _other_ , even among his supposed clones. It was as if he was surrounded by an entire room full of people he didn't even _know_. They all knew things about his life that he didn't remember, or things that hadn't even  _happened_ to him yet. And Loki had told them not to share that very privileged information with him. It felt cruel and incredibly lonely even though April had told him that Loki had very good reason  _not_ to share those details with him.

The one reprieve from that loneliness came when he met Elizabeth. 

He'd walked to the local library after April gave him her card. April felt badly for him when she found out he'd read the same book four times because he'd already blown through every book in their tiny library. She trusted him to come back home without incident, so she sent him out wearing a pair of Loki's faded black jeans and a dark grey button-down shirt. When he walked in and saw the stacks, he must have looked like a child with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. 

"Do you need some help?" 

The woman standing before him was beautiful. She was dressed in a simple summer sundress, but Sweet Loki thought she looked much like the princesses he used to see at the fanciest of Asgard's functions. 

"I... yes...there are a  _lot_ of books here. It's incredible. Just like my mother's library..." he mumbled. 

The pretty girl, whose name was Elizabeth- he could see from her name tag- looked surprised. 

"Your mother has a library with  _this many_ books?" 

Loki smiled. "Yes. Probably more. I never got around to counting them all- or reading them." 

She turned her head to the side and studied him. He was really handsome. 

"Can I show you around? Are you looking for anything in particular?" 

He smiled, and she felt her heart stutter in her chest. He wasn't just handsome. He was  _gorgeous_. He had such melancholy eyes, but when he smiled, it was like the sun breaking through storm clouds. He was beautiful, and she suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. She straightened her dress and pushed her hair behind her ears. 

"Yes, love. That would be lovely. I'm not looking for anything in particular...just something I haven't read before. You see, I've read everything in our library at least four times already." 

Elizabeth smiled. 

 _A book lover!_  

 

As they walked around, Elizabeth showed Sweet Loki the different sections and asked him what types of books he liked to read. She soon found out that they both enjoyed poetry, romance, music, and Shakespeare. 

"Ah, you like Shakespeare?" he asked. 

" _Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar;_

_But never doubt I love_."

Elizabeth gripped the shelf as she stood there blinking up at him. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she had lost almost all ability to function. He simply smiled at her as if it was perfectly normal to find an angel in the library who could quote Hamlet. 

"So, Elizabeth," he nodded at her name tag, "that is a lovely name," he blushed.

"My name is Loki. Would you...by any chance...want to, oh I don't know," he looked around uncomfortably, "maybe read  _together_ some time?" 

He couldn't help thinking about all the times he'd been humiliated by women in the past, but he also couldn't  _not_ take a chance on Elizabeth. There was something so special about her. She was sweet and soft-spoken, and she made him feel important. 

She smiled at him. 

"I would love to!" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was an only child, and her parents had passed in a tragic car accident when she was in her early teens. She'd spent several years questioning and mourning their deaths while living with her great aunt, who was doting but not exactly motherly. When her great aunt passed, Elizabeth was left with her parent's considerable fortune and her childhood home. From the time she was fourteen, all she knew was books- characters and people who lived extraordinary lives. She longed for the kind of connection those characters had with each other, but never found anyone who wanted more than a superficial relationship with her. That is, until she met Loki. 

He was different. Elizabeth wondered if he'd been extremely sheltered as a child, but then she questioned if maybe it was  _she_ who was the strange one. Despite his innocence, they made an almost instant connection. Loki read constantly. He carried several books with him at all times, and could quote obscure authors that Elizabeth thought no one else had ever heard of. When they met for their impromptu reading date, Loki brought her to his home but wouldn't open the door. 

"There's something I need to tell you," he said nervously. 

Elizabeth closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He was married. She just  _knew_ it. Married with two beautiful children and a wife who was wondering where he spent his time. She sighed. 

"Alright," she said, crossing her arms. 

He looked at his feet. 

"I don't live alone. In fact, I may have to sneak you inside." 

Elizabeth started to turn around, but Loki grasped her arm gently. 

"Please don't go. I-- I really like you. You're the first person who has treated me like...like a  _person_ in cent- years. Just come inside and I'll tell you everything." 

The tortured expression on his face coupled with the way he touched her arm with such gentle affection made Elizabeth want to trust him. She allowed him to lead her inside the house. It was nearly empty. No pictures of children or estranged wives, and nothing indicating that he was actually a serial killer. She hated being so paranoid, but she'd been through  _so many_ bad relationships it was difficult for her to trust anyone. There were the men who'd wanted her for sex, the men who'd wanted her for her parents' considerable fortune, and the men who'd been just...losers. 

"I guess April is still at work, and  _he_ must be in the lab..." 

He took her hands.

"Would you like to see the library?"

Elizabeth nodded shyly, and Loki led her upstairs. 

 

"Do you  _live_ in here?" 

She noticed that he'd brought a pillow and blanket into the small library, which had a staggering number of volumes for such a tiny space. He blushed and looked down at his feet. 

"Well, I guess I spend a great deal of time here, and April brought those when she found me asleep in here...more than once." 

Elizabeth's curiosity finally got the better of her, and she had to have answers.

"Who is April? You mentioned her earlier, but you said she wasn't home." 

A strange expression crossed his face before he answered, and Elizabeth wondered if he wanted to answer her at all. 

"She's a...friend." 

Loki crossed the room and took a book from the shelf. "I live with quite a few people. I guess you could say that most of them are like my siblings." 

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been afraid he was going to tell her that April was an ex-girlfriend that he couldn't seem to evict, or some other horror. 

"Would you allow me to read to you, princess?" He asked, smiling at her. 

She closed the gap between them. "Princess?" 

He nodded, a pink blush coloring his cheeks once more. "You remind me of a princess. So lovely and soft, brilliant and well-spoken." 

 

Loki spent almost an hour reading to Elizabeth before they heard the door opening downstairs. He gave her a panicked look before closing the book and taking her hands in his own. 

"I have to tell you something, and I'm afraid that after I do, you'll never speak to me again." 

He didn't give her time to react before spilling his secret. 

"I'm not the real Loki," he whispered, bowing his head. "I'm just a copy...the original is probably downstairs doing some more experiments, and his wife- April- just got home from work." 

 Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, not comprehending what he was trying to tell her. 

"What do you mean, you're not the real Loki? Of  _course_ you're not. I mean, you're just named after him, right?" 

Spotting a book on the shelf, she walked over toward it and picked it up. She pointed to the picture on the inside cover. 

" _This_ is the real Loki. I've read tons of books about him. He's fascinating." 

Loki shook his head. 

"No," he pointed down at the floor as if he were pointing downstairs, " _that_ is the real Loki. Those books were written about  _him_. I'm just his...clone." 

Elizabeth dropped the book. Her mouth fell open in shock as she realized that he was not joking, and he was telling her the absolute truth. 

"I-is that why you were so hesitant to bring me inside the house? How many of you are there?" 

Loki nodded. "There are six clones... _he_ made us, but I don't remember why. I'm the only one who doesn't remember, and he won't tell me. Actually, there is a lot that I don't remember," he lamented. 

Elizabeth reached out and touched Loki's cheek. 

"I don't care that you're a clone. I-- I really like being around you. Prince Loki," she blushed. 

Loki smiled proudly. "So does that mean you'll still let me read to you?" 

Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed his cheek, brushing her face against his. 

"Actually, I thought I might read to  _you_ for a while, if that's alright with you?" 

He touched his cheek and smiled wider. 

"That sounds lovely, princess." 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Loki and Elizabeth spent most of their days and evenings 'hiding' in the library upstairs. Loki used to hide from everyone by himself, but as it turned out, Elizabeth liked to be alone too. Now they liked spending their time alone together. It was remarkably better than just being alone. They shared the blanket and pillow, and they read to each other almost every night. Elizabeth had spent several nights sleeping in Loki's arms, but they'd had more than one awkward conversation beforehand. 

"I guess I should be going. I have to work tomorrow," Elizabeth would say.

Loki couldn't stand the idea of being alone in the library without her. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid that when she left she would forget he existed. Now that she had spent so much time in that space with him, he couldn't be there without thinking of her. 

"Do you need to be there early? I-- I could walk you home in the morning. I mean, I'm not  _expecting_ anything. I just... I want to hold you for a little while longer." 

Elizabeth smiled. She knew he didn't expect anything. He'd been the perfect gentleman since the moment she'd met him, and she wanted to do more with him, but she was extremely nervous. The only thing she'd ever done was kiss, and every other male she'd been entangled with had expected  _things_ , so the relationships never worked out. But Loki was different. She wanted to be with him. 

"I suppose I could stay if you promise to wake me up on time. I sleep so well when I'm with you. I can't trust myself to wake up," she giggled. 

Loki kissed her happily, taking her by the waist and pulling her toward him. He breathed in her scent and nuzzled his face in her hair. 

"Princess, you make me so happy." 

 

Elizabeth loved taking Loki to the  _big_ library. She sometimes worked at the larger library on the opposite side of town, so she would call for a taxi and take him with her. He looked like a child in a candy store, walking quickly from shelf to shelf trying to choose what he wanted to read that day. He was always amazed that she knew all of the little hiding places in the library, and they often spent her breaks curled up in a large chair together where no one else could find them. 

"Loki...I think...I mean, I want to..."

Elizabeth couldn't finish. She was blushing so much, her face felt as if it would catch fire. Instead, she slowly ran her hand down his chest, pulling it away when she heard his soft gasp. She knew he'd had previous experiences; he just didn't  _remember_ them. But she had none, so she assumed his hesitation was because of her. 

Loki's eyes were dark with lust when he looked at her. 

"You mean, you want to make love?"  

She nodded, unable to speak. Loki had touched her in ways no man had ever dared, and he'd done it without even trying to take her clothes off. 

His strong hands went to her shoulders, gently grasping them. 

"Princess, you  _know_ I don't expect that of you, don't you? I mean, of course I...I want you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, and I lo--" he stopped suddenly, blushing furiously and staring at his hands. 

Elizabeth's heart leapt into her throat. Loki closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at her. 

"I love you, princess. I think I have since that day we met in the library. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you for even one moment. Every time you leave, I feel sick. I feel like a part of me is missing. I always wanted to be alone, and now I'm so co-dependent, it's  _nauseating_."

He shook his head in disgust, but Elizabeth was beaming at him. 

"No it's not," she whispered, taking his face in her hands. "I love you too. I feel the same way when I'm away from you. Like you'll disappear...like you're just a figment of my imagination, and I'll walk back to the house... and it will be gone. I would be devastated." 

"Make love to me, my prince. I  _need_ you." 

 

 

That night after her shift at the library, Elizabeth took Loki to her house. It wasn't the first time he'd been there, but it  _felt_ like the first time. He was so nervous, his hands were sweating, and he honestly couldn't remember that ever happening to him before. She was oddly quiet, and he wondered if she'd changed her mind. 

"Princess, we don't have to--"

She turned to look at him just as they walked inside the living room. 

"No, I  _want_ to. I'm just really nervous. Loki, you're so handsome, and I'm just, well...normal." She looked down at herself as if to make her point. 

Loki shook his head.

"You are wrong. Look at you. So delicate. So lovely, you don't even realize it. Norns, darling I can't even believe you don't know how beautiful you are..."

Elizabeth stood on her toes and kissed him, eliciting a groan from him as her body molded to his. He'd wanted nothing more than to touch her all day, and now he couldn't stop thinking about how she would sound calling out his name. 

Taking his hands, she led him to her bedroom where they continued to kiss and breathlessly fumble with each other's clothes. Loki gasped as Elizabeth's fingertips made contact with the tender skin around his waist, and he slowly removed her shirt, gazing at her naked breasts. She stood before him blushing and looking at her feet until he lifted her chin with his fingertip. 

"You're breathtaking." 

Loki lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, kissing her throat and breathing in the scent of her hair. Elizabeth nervously slipped her thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down to reveal his erection as he slowly rid her of her skirt and panties. 

"Are you...sure, Princess?" he asked, his voice raspy with need. 

"Yes. Please, Loki. I need you." 

Loki's forehead was inches from hers as he began to push into her. Elizabeth could feel his breath coming in short panting waves as he tried to hold himself back, and she lifted her hips to let him know that she was alright. 

"Am I hurting you? I don't want to hurt you, my love," Loki whispered.

"No, please Loki," she begged. 

They both groaned in pleasure when he'd sheathed himself completely, and when he started to move inside her, Elizabeth began to moan and gasp wantonly. 

"Loki... oh..."

He stopped for a moment to look at her face, but she whined. "No, don't stop!" 

Smiling to himself, he kissed her passionately and began to thrust a bit harder. He wanted to hear her call out his name more than anything in the world. He reached down between them to touch her, loving the way she gasped and whimpered. 

" _Loki!_ Oh... oh god..." 

Elizabeth felt herself begin to lose control, and she couldn't stop herself from calling out to him. She kissed him and panted and threw her head back as her orgasm reached its peak, and all she could see was his face. Then she felt him tense inside her; felt him holding her tighter, and heard his strangled cry. 

 _"Princess-"_  

 

As they lay in bed afterward, Loki trailed kisses down Elizabeth's neck, holding her close. Neither of them wanted to move, and she found it amazing that she didn't feel the slightest bit awkward being naked with him. In truth, she wanted to stay that way. The way he held her and the way he looked at her made her feel far more beautiful than she'd ever felt before. 

"Marry me. I want you to be  _my_ princess," Loki muttered in her ear. She thought he was asleep, but when she looked up, he was staring back at her with his face flushed and full of anxiety. 

"You want to- to-  _marry me?_ " 

"Yes. I do. More than anything in the world." 

Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes before she could stop them, and Loki began wiping them away looking even more anxious than before. 

"Happy tears," she said. He almost always mistook her joyous tears for sadness.

"I want to marry you too, my prince." 

 

 

 


End file.
